1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to field decoys for use in hunting and more particularly, to molded game bird decoys and a mold for creating the decoys which is formed by initially sculpturing or shaping a mold model and subsequently forming the mold directly on the model by using a polymerizable material or materials containing powdered aluminum in successive laminations on the model to create a mold of exceptional strength, detail, and decoy-release characteristics for shaping the decoys. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the decoys created by the mold are formed of polyurethane, and the mold is created by the use of polymerized resins under controlled conditions and applied in multiple layers with the addition of atomized aluminum powder to enhance strength and mold-release characteristics. The decoys of this invention are characterized by exceptionally fine detail and are provided with an internal cavity for storing the removable legs and head when the decoys are not in use, and particularly while the decoys are being transported to a hunting site in the field. Atomized aluminum is used both in the construction of the mold to achieve good strength characteristics and to facilitate a quick release of the finished decoy formed therein. It is also used in the neck and upper leg area of the decoys to removably secure the head and legs in position in the decoy body when the decoy is in functional use and prevent premature loosening of the neck and leg pins when the decoy is assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decoys, various molds for manufacturing decoys, and procedures for making such molds have long been known in the art, particularly in the manufacture of such game bird decoys as ducks, geese and turkeys. The general approach in manufacturing a mold to create decoys of selected shape, size and detail is to initially shape a form model to the desired specifications and build the mold around this model. One of the chief difficulties encountered in the construction and use of conventional molds for decoys is the difficulty in constructing molds of sufficient strength and decoy "release" characteristics for large scale, rapid production of decoys. The typical mold is capable of forming only a limited number of decoys before failing due to internal pressure created by the heat and tension of the expanding material, typically polyurethane or polystyrene, used to form the decoy. Another problem inherent in such molds is the difficuly of securing a clean release between the expanded material and the interior surface of the mold after the decoy is formed, a problem which generally causes irregularities in the surface of the decoy and prevents the formation of fine detail. This difficulty is generally realized because most molds are not capable of retaining sufficient internal heat to permit ready disengagement of the decoy from the mold surface after the decoy is sufficiently cured to permit removal from the mold. Accordingly, it will be recognized by those skilled in the art that the difficulty of manufacturing molds having suitable strength and release characteristics is responsible for many of the surface irregularities and lack of detail present in decoys currently on the market, and particularly those game bird decoys which are relatively large, such as turkeys, ducks and geese.
Decoys having removable heads to permit easy transportation are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,627 to A. Koyen, et al discloses a duck decoy having a hollow cavity in the body for insertion of the head when the head is removed for transportation purposes. The cavity is molded generally to the proportions of the head in order to secure close tolerance between the head and body when the head is inserted in the body cavity. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,763 to L. C. Rudolph, twin decoys are disclosed with cavities in the body portion to receive the heads in recessed configuration. As in the A. Koyen patent, the Rudolph twin decoys are designed such that the heads fit the molded cavity to a relatively close tolerance, with the heads lying between the recesses of the two bodies during storage and transport.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved, light-weight decoy formed from a light, strong material characterized by an expanded foam such as polystyrene and polyurethane, which decoy is provided with an internal body cavity for storage of the removable head and legs during transportation, the cavity being sufficiently large to contain not only the head and legs of the decoy, but other accessory items which might be used by the hunter.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hunting decoy which is formed of an expanded foam material and which is characterized by an internal cavity for storing the legs and head during transportation, which decoy is further characterized by a molded body and head of great detail to enhance the life-like characteristics of the decoy.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved mold for forming the body and head portions of a decoy, which mold is characterized by an exceptionally detailed surface of superior strength and mold release characteristics, which is enhanced by the addition of atomized aluminum to the polymerizable casting resin used to make the mold.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved mold for forming the body and head of game bird decoys such as turkeys, geese, ducks and the like, from expanded foam materials, such as polyurethane and polystyrene, which mold is formed from a casting resin or polymerized plastic material having atomized aluminum dispersed therein to impart exceptional strength, fine surface detail, and superior heat retention characteristics, and to facilitate quick release of the decoys from the mold and the fast and efficient forming of multiple decoys of high quality from a single mold.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and technique for building a mold for the construction of expanded foam decoys, which includes initially forming and shaping a mold model; mixing a "Gell Coat" polymerizable casting resin with a styrene liquid, atomized aluminum powder and an appropriate hardner or catalyzing agent; securing a "dam line" approximately five inches (5") wide around the model by using printer's aluminum tin to divide the model in half; burying one-half of the model in sand to a level even with the dam line separator; waxing the exposed half of the model; pouring the mixed resin, styrene, atomized aluminum and hardner to form a discrete coating on the model; allowing the mixture to dry; applying additional coatings or layers of the mixture to the mold after each successive coating has dried and cooled to create a hard, strong body segment; removing the half-body mold segment so formed and the contained model from the sand; and repeating the laminating process to create the second body segment, the cavity mold segment, and the head segments, as hereinafter described.